


Runners Just Wanna Have Fun

by RunnerFive



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Breasts, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, No Spoilers, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Season/Series 01, Sports Bra Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunnerFive/pseuds/RunnerFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Privacy is a hard thing to come by in the apocalypse. And sometimes, like when Sara wears a white sports bra on a rainy day, you just have to work with what you have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runners Just Wanna Have Fun

**Prompts:**

**7. … being drenched whilst wearing white**

**10. … pinning the other against a wall**

* * *

 

The first time Sara wears nothing but a white sports bra during a downpour, you assume it’s just bad luck. (For her, at least.)

“Come on, Five!” She tugs on your elbow as you wipe water out of your eyes. “It’s just a bit of rain! It’s good for cooling us down on a simple training run!”

“It’s definitely chilly,” Jody says, side-eyeing Sara’s extremely hard, brown nipples through the transparent sports bra. “You sure you’re warm enough? I’m sure one of us could spare a jumper if you need it.”

“Don’t worry about me, hon!” Sara says cheerfully. “The rain feels good!”

If she notices Evan, Simon, Stephanie, and Maggie ogling her, Sara doesn’t seem to mind. Maggie is so busy looking sideways that she runs straight into a tree, falling onto her backside with a little yelp. Sara laughs and offers Maggie a hand.

“I know my C-section scar is fascinating, but try to watch where you’re going!” Sara teases.

The second time Sara wears the same bra out in the rain, you’re suspicious. If she ever wore it on a sunny training run, you’d be less suspicious. After the second rainy run, the white sports bra doesn’t make another appearance until another steady downpour. This time, you’re prepared.

“Lovely weather today, don’t you think?” Sara asks as you struggle to keep up with her pace. “I’ve always loved the rain. There’s something very calming about it. Good to know that even with all these changes in our lives, the weather is still the same as ever.”

You slow down as you pass the new barn. Sara slows with you. You jerk your head in the direction of the barn, and Sara grins.

“Lead the way.”

Your feet feel a little lighter as you trot into the barn. The two of you don’t bother closing the barn door. Just inside the entrance, you push Sara up against the wooden wall and kiss her. She grabs your face, kissing you back aggressively. Her ponytail is dripping on her shoulder. You lean back and watch the water trickle down her skin until it melts into the soaked sports bra. Her nipples are beyond stiff, pushing against the see-through material. You bite one gently, and Sara moans and pulls your head close to her bosom.

“It’s about damn time,” she murmurs, a smile in her voice. “I know you have a thing for sports bras. Didn’t expect it to take this long for you to do something.”

You close your teeth on her other nipple. Sara tries to press up against you, but you slide your hand down her running shorts. With your other hand, you push her sports bra over her breasts.

“Hey!” Maggie’s voice carries on the wind. “We lost a couple of runners!”

“Color me surprised,” Evan says. “It’s Five and Eight.”

You find her clit easily and rub her as you suck on her breasts. You don’t even pause when the footfalls reach the barn.

“Oooh, Five and Eight are at it again!” Simon says in singsong voice. “Poor Five! Did Eight take advantage of your not-so-secret sports bra fetish? Don’t worry! Old Simon will save you.”

“Shut up, Simon,” Sara says breathlessly. “And the rest of you, too. Either join in or get back to your run. Five and I will make it up later.”

You just shoo them away with your free hand. Neither you nor Sara is self conscious about sex, at least not in front of your fellow runners. It’s the apocalypse. You’ve all fallen asleep to the sounds of each other’s sobs or moans. You’ve stood guard over each other during mid-run pit stops. At one point or another, you’ve all been soaked by each other’s sweat, blood, tears, and other bodily fluids. This isn’t even the first time _today_ that two runners have hooked up in front of the others.

“Let’s leave them to it,” Evan says. “Everyone deserves whatever privacy they can carve out. Back to the track!”

Sara pulls you in for another deep kiss.


End file.
